Revealing truths
by black widow mistress
Summary: Janet sighed and looked over at Sam. "You know that one day you're going to have to tell him the truth, right?"  Sam just looked at her friend and physician and nodded her head slowly. anon prompted me and my title was the bane of my existence! R&R


**So my amazing tumblr anon prompted me with the first paragraph of it. :D Enjoy and please review, they make me smile so much! So very much! xD**

* * *

><p>Janet sighed and looked over at Sam. "You know that one day you're going to have to tell him the truth, right?"<br>Sam just looked at her friend and physician and nodded her head slowly.

"Would you do it for me?" Sam joked half heartedly still unsure of how she was going to tell Jack.

Janet chuckled at the suggestion before handing over some small white pills, she smiled softly to Sam, and "These are for the morning sickness".

Sam pouted slightly as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh honey, what's the matter?" Janet asked concerned.

"One night Janet! One night! We aren't even in a relationship, what am I to him? Another scientist, I'm Doctor Carter or just Carter and that is all!" she said the tears running down her face.

Janet grimaced and pulled her friend into a hug trying to calm her.

"Hey now, it'll be fine. Y'know, I think you might be surprised about how he feels about you, and I know for a fact that the Colonel isn't one to abandon a situation like this." Janet said trying to sound reassuring as she remembered Jacks past and what had happened with Charlie.

Sam looked at her friend her eyebrow raised "Oh really? Because I was under the distinct impression that I was just something to keep his bed warm, when we have a few to drink." Sam replied testily.

Janet sighed "Listen, Jack O'Neill may be many things but he is not a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' type of guy. Even when he's been drinking, how drunk were you?" she asked suddenly.

Sam blushed, "Not very, we had a couple of shots and some beer, not a great deal, I could almost walk straight" She said a grin forming as she thought back to the night two months ago.

"_God your gorgeous" Jack growled as he pushed her against the back of his front door, his teeth nipping at her neck as she moaned. _

"_Jack, Oh god, Bedroom, please" she gasped as he marked her creamy skin with his teeth, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on her clothes. _

_Jack smirked at her "anxious are we?" he asked kissing her passionately before hoisting her body against his so her thighs locked around his waist. _

"_Jack, what-"she started but was cut off as his lips met once more passionately as he started towards his room._

_Sam threaded her fingers through his hair moaning softly as she battled his tongue with her own. Jack felt his knees hit the end of the bed and unceremoniously dropped Sam on it before climbing on top of her his mouth reclaiming hers as she sunk down into the mattress. _

Sam was snapped out of her reverie by Janet calling her name, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

"You know, the sooner you tell him the better" Janet said trying to reason with the blonde infront of her.

Sam looked at her and glared "What am I going to say 'Oh hi Jack, remember that night we spent together after we went out for the night two months ago, well guess what you're going to be a Daddy and I'm going to be a Mummy" she said sarcastically and shaking her head before noticing the look on Janets face.

"Janet?" she asked in a confused tone as the small brunette bit her lip.

"Um..." Janet said as she struggled to find words.

"Doc, mind if I borrow Sam here for a minute" Jack asked grinning slightly.

Janet shook her head smiling and walked off to go find Daniel.

"Sooooo Carter" he drawled walking around infront of her.

"Jack" she said not meeting his eyes.

Jack smirked "Something you wanna share?" he asked softly.

Sam looked up at him , tears threatening to escape her eyes again.

"I won't hold you responsible" she said knowing he had heard her talking to Janet before.

Jack studied her face hard before replying.

"What if I wanna be held responsible?" his voice was soft and filled with emotion.

"You don't have to be" she whispered "You never have to stake a claim to the baby or me, ever" she said pain flashing through her blue eyes.

"Sam, again, what if I do? What if I want to be the one to make you mine" he asked emotions Sam couldn't decipher flowing through his eyes.

"Are you serious? You would want that?" she asked nervously looking at the ground.

Jack slipped a finger under her chin and raised her chin so she was looking at him "Sam, I have wanted that since that night we spent together, god what did you think I meant when I said I loved you the next morning?"

Sam looked at him "I wasn't sure if you meant it, you really mean it?" she replied a smile forming on her face.

"Damn straight I mean it Samantha! I love you with all my heart" his hand caressed her cheek as he leant in his lips touching hers almost.

"So much Carter, I love you more than I thought I could possibly love anyone ever again" he said his lips meeting hers in a fiery kiss reminiscent of their night of shared passion. "So carter" he said as he broke the kiss, "Got something to share?" he asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"I do actually, did you know that in, oh about seven months or so, you are going to be a Daddy" she said smiling before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Well Mummy to be, have any plans for tonight?" he asked his fingers lightly tracing her cheek as she shook her head. "Good, Chinese and a movie what do you say?"

Sam smiled "Perfect" she murmured before kissing him once more.

"Ahem" they heard a voice say from the doorway revealing a beaming Janet and Daniel.

"I hear congratulations are in order for the two of you" Daniel said walking over to give each of his friends a hug.

Sam smiled shyly and muttered a thanks as did Jack.

"So Sam, was I right?" Janet asked a smirk on her face.

"Sam grinned and rolled her eyes "Yes you were, now I have a dinner date to get ready for" she said getting off the bed she had been seated on and smiling at her friends.

Jack grinned at the sight of her and wrapped his arm around her waist as soon as they were out of the infirmary,

"I love you" he whispered as they reached the elevator. "Be ready by six and I'll pick you up at your place" he said kissing her softly before walking off in the direction he had come.

Sam smiled to herself, a feeling of contentment coming over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I am done! Haha xD Thankyou Anon! I loveth you dearly. Oh and guys Reviews! They make me smile so much and I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!<strong>


End file.
